ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew O'Rion
| music = "Fuck You (An Ode to No One)" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = •Technical •High-Flying •Showman | will = • Cheat • Do anything to win | wont = • Lose | trainer = Nova Scotia Championship Wrestling | handler = Robb Clarke | debut = Full Metal Wrestling 1.1 | record = 25-6 (As of Anarchy 8.3) | accomplishments = FMW Television Champion FMW Tag Team Champion | retired = }} =Moveset= Finishers Primary Finisher *'Crossed Wires' - Snap suplex into turnbuckle. Opponent's back hit the turnbuckle, their body is inverted, landing on their head. Secondary Finishers *'The Blackstone' - Sets opponent up for stalling suplex. Walks opponent to the ropes, drops their body (back) onto the ropes, then bouncing it back into the air. He then turns away from the ropes, converting into an Evenflow DDT. *'Closure' - Modified Canadian Destroyer. =Background= Nova Scotia Championship Wrestling The debut of "The O'Rions" was a huge to-do for NSCW as it featured the debut of three hometown boys. Andrew and Alex, the twins, and their younger brother Adrian, all made their debut the same night in an outdoor event on the Halifax waterfront. The O'Rions narrowly defeated their opponents that night and quickly rose to the top of NSCW. The twins, Andrew and Alex would later go on to capture the NSCW Tag Team Championship in front of a hometown crowd in Halifax. The Birth of Full Metal Wrestling Hearing word of a new wrestling promotion starting up, the three brothers sent in a video portfolio to General Manager Jason "Jaro" Roy. Roy was impressed with their work and offered them a tryout match. The three knocked his socks off and were offered a spot on the debut roster for the company. All three brothers debuted the same night in the first FMW show, each winning their matches. Alex defeated John Derrick, Adrian defeated James McDaygo, and Andrew defeated Red Dragon in the main event. With those victories the three advanced in the Road to Glory tournament to crown the first ever Full Metal Champion. In the third show, Alex and Andrew would advance by defeating Suki Mi Wang and Jackie Test, respectively. Adrian, however, lost to RAMPAGE!. Andrew and Alex rose to the top of the Road to Glory tournament and actually faced each other in the semi-finals. Andrew got the upper hand and defeated his twin brother. In the finals, however, Andrew lost to Ethan Black. At that point, The O'Rions vowed to get the title out of the hands of Ethan Black. Adrian's Attack When the brand split happened in FMW and the roster was split between FMW Alchemy and FMW Anarchy, the three brothers began to drift apart. Adrian had been sent to FMW Anarchy while the twins went to FMW Alchemy. On FMW Anarchy, the younger Adrian didn't have the protection of his old brothers and was quickly brainwashed by Ethan Black. In an effort to take out Andrew and Alex, Ethan convinced Adrian to turn his back on his brothers and as a result, he viciously attacked Andrew with a baseball bat, temporarily ending his career. The Rise of Mercutio Seemingly out of nowhere at FMW Alchemy 3.3 a new wrestler debuted with Harlequin, defeating King Guiomar and Guybrush Threepwood. His name was Mercutio. Pairing himself with Harlequin, the two formed the tag team of Commedia Dell'Arte and quickly rose to the top of the tag team division. During this time, Mercutio went on to win Escape From New York 2 and a briefcase of $1,000,000. For a short period of time, he renamed himself "Million Dollar" Mercutio, a nickname later adopted by Dalby Sound. As time progressed, hints were dropped that Mercutio was actually a previous roster member... Mercutio Revealed to Be Andrew O'Rion At FMW Alchemy 4.4 after the main event match between John Derrick and RAMPAGE!, a match where Alex had been the special guest referee, Mercutio and Harlequin came rushing down to the ring. It was at this time that Mercutio was revealed to be the one and only Andrew O'Rion. The next week at Ultimatum, Andrew would be injured after a tag team championship match and would take some time off from the company. HavOc At FMW Alchemy 6.1, Andrew O'Rion made his return to the ring, defeating Slegnadamus in singles action. He rekindled his friendship with the now heel Harlequin and reformed Commedia Dell'Arte, defeating his estranged brother Alex and new partner Dante Jones at FMW Alchemy 6.2. During this time, the happy-go-lucky Andrew was transformed. His best friend Harlequin had convinced him to turn his back on his twin brother and come to the dark side. At 6.2, Andrew made the final turn as he aided in the beating of his brother, Alex. At FMW Alchemy 6.3 it was revealed that Harlequin and Mercutio had joined forces with Syanide to form the group known as HavOc. Their whole purpose is to cause "Ruinous Damage" to Full Metal Wrestling. At Anxiety 6.3 it was revealed that Andrew and Syanide would be teaming up for a chance at tag team gold at Supremacy. Deep in the psyche of Mercutio, Andrew O'Rion's personality was starting to bubble to the service. The personality which Harlequin had so eagerly created was starting to fall to the wayside as Andrew regained strength. It was during this time that Mercutio found out that the consumption of alcohol quieted Andrew, leaving Mercutio in control of the body. The Rise of O'Rion After winning the Television Championship from Mass Caesar at FMW Anarchy 7.4, Mercutio held a celebration for himself with the rest of his stable, HavOc. During the celebration he was severely burned, leaving him in the hospital. While there he was heavily sedated. It was during this time that Andrew's personality vowed to regain control of the body from Mercutio. An inner battle raged on in Mercutio's psyche between the two. Ultimately, Andrew was shot and seconds later so was Mercutio. Both were confused as neither had pulled a trigger. A third personality emerged, one that had laid dormant for years. O'Rion's personality removed both Andrew and Mercutio from the equation, leaving him in complete control of the body. At Catalyst, O'Rion's personality made his in-ring debut in two title matches, one for the Television Championship which he defended successfully against Chris Kelson, the other for the Tag Team Championship with his tag partner, and HavOc stablemate, Syanide which he successfully won on his own after Syanide was unable to compete. At FMW Anarchy 8.1, he defended the Tag Team Championship with Harlequin against Drew Michaels and Nick Bryson. Legal Dispute With Chris Kelson At FMW Anarchy 8.2 he defended the Television Championship against Slegnadamus. It was revealed at this show that Chris Kelson was suing O'Rion and FMW because he did not defend his Television Championship at FMW Anarchy 8.1. O'Rion countered this by pointing out that the belt does not need to be defended at every show, citing FMW Anarchy 5.1 as precedence but Kelson continued to take legal action. At FMW Anarchy 8.3 he defended both the Television Championship against The Celt as well as the Tag Team Championship against Hostyle and Chris Kelson. After the match, O'Rion carved "TV at U2" into Kelson's chest, signifying that he was shutting him up by awarding him his title shot at Ultimatum 2. =Various Trivia= Entrance Music *''Smashing Pumpkins - Fuck You (An Ode to No One)'' *Dropkick Murphys - I'm Shipping Up to Boston *Metallica - It's Electric *Bad Religion - New Maps of Hell (Commedia Dell'Arte) Known Associates *Dr. Harley Quint - Harlequin *Daniel Lincoln - Syanide *Hannibal Frost *Jack Eastwood Family *Alex O'Rion (twin brother) *Adrian O'Rion (younger brother) =In-Ring History= FMW Match History Record *'Wins' - 25 *'Losses' - 6 As of No Holds Barred 2009 Championship Reigns *FMW Television Champion: 165 days (January 12, 2009 - Present) *FMW Tag Team Champion: 137 days (February 9, 2009 - Present) As of June 25, 2009 Accomplishments *FMW Television Champion *FMW Tag Team Champion *Full Metal Wrestling Hall of Fame Class of 2009 Inductee *Winner of Escape From New York 2 at No Holds Barred *Finished 11th in 2007 Mount Vesuvius match at Circus Maximus *Finished 17th in 2008 Mount Vesuvius match at Circus Maximus External Links Personal Blog of O'Rion's Handler